Dear Lord
by Saku-san
Summary: Disuke writs a letter to God, But what could be so secretive, that he’d need to write it all down to get it out of his system, with out talking to dark?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Lord

-A friend over of mine is in huge trouble. He's been coming to school with burses, and cuts. Looking really beat up. I can remember on of the time I was at his house after his mom died, his dad was acting creepy, say thing's like 'You look a look so soft, ' and similar things, it creped me out a lot, but we joked about it. The other day in the locker room, I saw that he had a huge cut on his back, I confronted him and his dad had been raping him. His dad's a cop and I want to help but how, without getting him in foster care? I let him spend the night when ever he feels he needs to. But I feel helpless, what should I do other then running to the cops, which his father is, or a teacher. He's to humiliated, and I don't want to make it worse on him, but I worried his father might end up killing him, what should I do?

--Disuke Niwa


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All, This is Sakuya, You have all convinced me to make the poem Dear Lord into a fic, so hear it goes, and oh yeah if you didn't know who Daisuke was talking about in his prayer, you will soon.

Warnings: Satoshi fans may want to keep a box of tissue near the comp wile reading this.

Info: The song that's in the Italic is True light, The D N Angel begging theme in English, if you want the Japanese version go to Anime 2

'Dear lgod! please help…'

'_Become as wings that outshines your sadness, cutting through the white darkness'_

"SATOSHI!"

'_Illuminated by the cold sun'_

"Come on Satoshi wake up!"

'_I had some tame freedom'_

"Satoshi don't let him so this!"

'_On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror'_

A pair of warm arms holding him tightly, welcoming the warm camphorating darkness…

'_My soul began to remove its mask'_

"Please be alright Satoshi, its okay I'll protect you…please…."

'_On the other side of the crumbling wall'_

Moving into the loving heat Satoshi let his limp bloody forum lay their as he felt a weakness in which frightened him like no other start to come over him …again…

'_Despair and hope wear the same face'_

"Satoshi…please….I won't lose you… not again…not like every one… please…wake up!" Sweet tears landed on his face as Daisuke cried above him.

'_If your heart is not satisfied'_

'Daisuke, The kid will die if we don't move him to the hospital soon, let me take over and fly him their!'

'_Head towards the ending prologue that flies away..'._

"Alright Dark, but be careful, we have no idea were Krad Might be!"

'_In this world where the wind blows like a knife'_

Dark quickly took over the body of the red headed boy and picked up the dying Satoshi.

'_What is it that I should protect?'_

"I'll protect you Satoshi, I promise!" Daisuke yelled, even thus he knew Satoshi could not hear him.

'_In this journey where I know one pain after another'_

"Hey Kid, Live alright, I don't What Dai getting all depressed and stuff, you don't seem to understand how mush he loves you…"

'_I draw closer to my true self'_

"How?" Satoshi said weakly as he was suddenly awake

'_The fake light that is disappearing'_

"How can he love the one who's tried to hurt him so many times…"

'_The true light that is being born'_

"The same way god loves all humans even when they sin, forgiveness, and understanding"

'_In these hands...'_

"Like a god?"

'_Pierce through the white-dyed night'_

"Kid, I know you won't understand this, but a love as pure and innocent as Daisuke's is far to strong to be so easily intimidated…"

'_Go on creating a new era'_

"… I should have died, then he'd always be safe…"

'_With a heart that's been released'_

"If you died Kid, how would he get thru the day, who would try and stop me from steeling, you know the only real reason we do if for the challenge, with out you it'll be like Childs play, Daisuke Needs you Satoshi, even if you are still creepy boy"

'_Fly through the endlessly continuing white night 1'_

"Thanks…" And with that Satoshi let himself fall in to the loving darkness, his conciseness' being taken in to Daisuke's by dark, his bodily pain leaving him behind, as Dark's black wings carried him thru white night sky.

-FIN

(A/N:) Please update.


	3. The undead Satoshi

Hello All it's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it. It will be a hort chapter, only three or two pages!

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I Saku-san do not own D.N.Angel

Chapter 3

The Undead

/Well Satoshi is still alive …That's good/ The Dark Angel known as Dark attempted to comfort his red headed tamer.

"I know Dark but still….That kind of beating from his father is going to cause him a lot of pain fro a long time"

/ That just means you have to stay even closer to him then you used to./

"I already knew that dark, but thanks." Daisuke sighed as he sat in the hospital out side Satoshi's room. A doctor was working on him and looking for issues. He had been instructed to go outside and wait. So far he'd been waiting for over an hour. His family and class mates already showed up. How His friends made it, or even found out that Satoshi was in, he didn't know, but at this point in time, he didn't care.

/ Wow, look at all the girls hear/

"What do you expect, Satoshi is really popular with them"

/Yeah yeah I know, but if I were in the hospital, it would be packed with lady's.../

"Yeah, none of which you would see, the cops would be every ware, and you'd be chained to the hospital bed" Daisuke froze and so did Dark as the mental image of Dark being chained to a hospital bed with the commander straddling the poor guy…Dark began to stab the minds eye.

"Hello, tell me, is Satoshi going to be alright?" Daisuke suddenly became frozen at the sound of the man standing in front of him. He slowly looked up…. Only to come face to face with Satoshi's Father.

(A/N: ) Sorry short Chapter, I'm in class on a short day, I had like ten minutes to give info and a cliffy! Anyway I'll update …one day….


End file.
